


Decomposition

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [80]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo's never going to think about food the same way again.





	Decomposition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August 9th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/186744816604/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday-august.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Decomposition** by luvsanime02

########

Duo loves Heero, really. He’s Duo’s best friend, and after all of the shit they’ve been through together, Duo honestly can’t imagine anyone else ever meaning more to him than Heero Yuy.

This doesn’t mean that Duo’s blind to the other man’s faults, though. Rather the opposite, in fact. Strangers may try to soften the blow when telling bad news, but Duo believes that your best friend should be willing to give you things straight.

Which is why, when Duo is handed a martini glass with something… odd on the rim, he looks over at Heero with a raised eyebrow. “What the hell is that?” he asks, gesturing at the weird thing on the glass. Is it real? Fake? Decoration? Concentrated poison? Duo doesn’t know.

Okay, so Heero wouldn’t poison him on purpose, but Duo’s been alive long enough to know that accidents happen to everyone. Even to someone who has their life together as well as Heero does.

Heero doesn’t even bother to look up from where he’s putting together another drink for himself. “Apple slice,” he says, adding one to his own glass in demonstration before walking around the kitchen island and sitting next to Duo on the couch.

Duo squints at the supposed apple slice, takes a sniff, and okay, yes, there’s a faint apple smell coming from the thing. Still. 

“How?” he asks, completely bewildered. “Is it dead?”

Heero huffs out a soft laugh. “Apples are technically all dead once you pick them,” he points out. “They just decompose slowly.”

Duo pauses, forgetting what he was going to say in light of this new information. Technically, that makes perfect sense. Of course a fruit wouldn’t survive being separated from the tree it grew on. But the idea that Duo’s been eating decomposing flesh every time he eats some fruit - or vegetables, he realizes with growing horror - is deeply unsettling somehow.

Whatever look is on his face right now causes Heero to laugh out loud, and normally, Duo enjoys hearing Heero’s laugh, but right now, he’s too busy having something of an existential crisis. He could use a little sympathy here.

“It’s a slice of dehydrated apple,” Heero explains, smiling. “Just eat the damn thing, Duo. It tastes fine.”

Duo’s still stuck on the decomposing flesh part, but he gamely pulls off the piece of apple and takes a bite. It’s texture is really different, but not bad, he guesses? It’s good, he admits. Duo munches quietly, swallows, and takes a sip of his drink. 

“Did you have to tell me that?” he complains after another minute. “I’ll never be able to eat fruit or vegetables again without thinking about how they’re technically corpses.”

Heero blinks. “Duo,” he says slowly, “what the hell do you think meat is?”

Duo thinks about that for two whole seconds, blanches, and then grabs a pillow before whacking Heero over the head. “Why did you have to put that idea in my head, too?” he demands. “Haven’t I suffered enough?”

Heero’s too busy laughing again to answer him.


End file.
